


The Guardian - Artwork

by Twisted_Slinky



Category: Stargate SG-1, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Art, Big Bang Art, Cover Art, Crossover, Digital Art, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-24
Updated: 2013-08-24
Packaged: 2017-12-24 12:59:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/940274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twisted_Slinky/pseuds/Twisted_Slinky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Artwork for Roeskva's "The Guardian" for the het_bigbang. It's mainly a Stargate SG-1/Teen Wolf crossover, with a pinch of Star Trek. The art features a cover, banner, and alternatives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Guardian - Artwork

**Author's Note:**

  * For [roeskva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/roeskva/gifts).



I had the chance to make some art for Roeskva's wonderful story ["The Guardian"](http://archiveofourown.org/works/942765?view_full_work=true). I really didn't do it justice, but I hope she likes these anyway.  I've also added the alternatives I made, including a couple banners at the very end which are a little spoiler-y, but only for the first part of the story so it won't give away too much.

The Art:

 

 

~*~

~*~

 

 

Alternative Covers:

 

 

~*~

 

***Slight Spoiler*** Alternative Banners (End/Bumper Banners):

  
~~_Because I had to give Dr. Jackson wolf-y eyes... I just had to..._ ~~

 

 

 

~*~

 

 

Thanks for viewing! I hope  you liked them. Now go check out the story.


End file.
